


A ja nie chcę dłużej już żyć w tym strachu

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: The Four Loves [11]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, ENG will also be 200 word drabble, Gen, Oneshot, for now only PL, my English transl will be out on Satrday, so stuff will be slightly different, there will be ENG translation on Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Bała się. Po prostu się bała. Nie wiedząc, co się z nią dzieje.- Myślę, że to wspaniała Moc!Po raz pierwszy usłyszała te słowa. Nawet Tatuś nigdy tak nie powiedział. Dlaczego?Kto wie.





	A ja nie chcę dłużej już żyć w tym strachu

Bała się. Po prostu się bała. Nie wiedząc, co się z nią dzieje.

\- Myślę, że to wspaniała Moc!

Po raz pierwszy usłyszała te słowa. Nawet Tatuś nigdy tak nie powiedział. Dlaczego?

Kto wie.

Dziewczynka, która świeciła jak słońce, nawet bez tego jej dziwnego talizmanu. Nie, to jej ... Dusza tak promieniowała, niszcząc mrok otaczający Hotaru Tomoe.

*********

Bóg jeden wie, przez chwilę myślała, że ponieważ sama jest utkana z mroku, ten Blask zniszczy także i ją. Lub też osłabi.

Nie zniszczył. Nie usłabił.

Zawsze śmiała się pogardliwie ze stwierdzenia, że ktoś może dodać komuś skrzydeł. Ale to było zanim spotkała anioła.

Anioła, którym była mała Usagi. Chibi-Usa.

To podważyło całą mocną niewiarę Hotaru Tomoe.

Może już na zawsze. Bez wątpienia - na długo. Jak żyć, kiedy nagle spotka się boginię Księżyca? Jak to przeżyć? Kto wie. Ona sama... Hotaru Tomoe...

Nie znała jeszcze odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Odpowiedzi zawartej w jednym dwusylabowych słowie, oraz drugim, trzysylabowym słowie.

Odpowiedzi, ukrytej w puszcze Pandory. Na samiuteńkim dnie.

Ze strachem, nie - z absolutnym przerażeniem, czując się jak w horrorze, Hotaru Tomoe sięgnęła na dno puszki Pandory w momencie kiedy Mistress Nine ją otworzyła. Sięgneła na dno, i wyjęła-

to, co miała wyjąć.

**********

Po czym przybyła Mesjasz.


End file.
